Why Me?
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Sohoku's Annual Festival is here and Onoda was recruited to be a girl for the Lunch Date Auction. Not Wanting to be totally humiliated he calls Manami to come bid on him so he wouldn't go out with anyone from school. Unfortunate he is out of town. Manami sends his teammates instead. Is this a sign of hope or disaster? And where did Toudou run off to? M/M
1. Rescue Me!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

 **Why Me?**

 **By Angelwings Sorrow**

 **Chapter 1 "Rescue Me!"**

This had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever been talked into. He really needed to learn to say "No" but then if he did he wouldn't be Onoda, Sakamichi. It all started with this year's Cultural Festival and his class's suggestion to hold a lunch Date Auction all Proceeds would go to the Bicycle Club to fund the Current Champion's Training Camp for the next year. It was all Kanzaki-san idea but the problem was there were very few girls in there Class. So they has to use three of the boys that were of small build and slim frames to fill in as dates. So it was decided that he and Naruko would be two of the chosen three the other boy was a new student that just moved there. Despite a lot of protesting Naruko seemed to get into the spirit of the even dressed as a girl, he was strutting around in a very short red skirt and tight blouse showing off his fake breast that the girls seem to conjure out of no where. Naruko had his cousin make them over. She even managed to tame his wild spike hair and turn it into a shoulder length hairstyle with soft bouncy curls.

"Man I look so good I will beat everyone out with how much I'll bring in!" Yes, Naruko was nothing if not confident as he admired himself in the mirror yet again.

"I wish I had your confidence Naruko-kun." Onoda was less comfortable in his own appearance he was in a simple knee-length white dress and a long haired wig as his hair was too short to magically make long. Even his fake chest was smaller than the sassy red head's next to him. Naruko's cousin seemed to want to highlight his innocent features while exploiting Naruko's wild streak. Even their make-up was as different as night and day; his was soft and subtle while Naruko was a bit bold and sexy. Now that Naruko's cousin had finished dressing them up it was time to head to the Auditorium. Each of them had to prepare a picnic basket for their date and being the over achiever that he was, Onoda made a huge basket filled with bento boxes, sandwiches and well as cookies, cake, a large thermos of tea and a few bottles of Bepsi. He hoped who ever bid on him had a huge appetite.

"Onoda-kun you look so cute, but we'll have to take you glasses off otherwise everyone with know you're you." Kanzaki smiled as she removed his glasses and placed them in the small hand bag they gave him that held his wallet and keys.

"B-b-but how will I see Kanzaki-san?"

"Don't worry we'll guide you. Now just wait here I have to go help Yukina-san Makishima-senpai with his costume."

"Oh? What are the third years doing?" Onoda asked. Curious as to what his idol was doing, probably something less embarrassing than dressing as a girl.

"They are doing a scene from a play and Makishima-senpai is the star! Now don't go anywhere the shows about to start." With that being said Kanzaki was out the door.

"Buzz, Buzz."

"Onoda-kun your phone is ringing." Naruko said handing him the cell phone.

"Can you read it? Kanzaki-san said I shouldn't wear my glasses."

"Sure, it says, 'Sorry, I couldn't be there today to bid on you. My parents are taking me to a new doctor in Tokyo to make sure I'm not falling sick again. Don't worry; I know that Toudou-senpai will be there with the team so maybe one of them can bid on you. Take picture, Sangaku'; you were going to have that Hakone Climber bid on you?" Naruko laughed.

"W-w-well Yeah I would be too embarrassed to go with someone I know at school. I would have to see them everyday and they would know I was so easy manipulated into this dress." Onoda blushed as he fiddled with the hem of his dress.

"Ka-ka-ka! Yeah, I can see how it would be too much for you. You should do what I do; stand up for yourself and just give them a Fuck off vibe, its just clothes after all. Now Hold still let's give him a good picture." Onoda looked up in surprise to see the Sprinter holding his phone taking his picture and then another with the both of them in it. "There you go see nothing to it. Plus now your friend has pictures of the Coolest girls of the show.

"You're so cool, Naruko-kun, but I don't think I could ever be as confident as you. Manami-kun will have a good laugh with those photos. Wait did you say the Whole Hakone team will be here?!"

"Yeah looks like they'll all be here except for Manami. I bet Head-band came just to see Makishima-san. Like Manami-san said maybe one of them will bid on you. They seem like okay guys except that loud Wolf Arakita-san. He looks like he'll tear everyone in his path to shreds." Naruko commented as he placed the phone back in the little hand bag and picked up his own.

"I think he's nice in his own way but I agree he can be scary. He's got his own story to tell and I think I understand him better. I admire his riding style so fast and strong, I know why he was Number 2." Onoda replied quietly.

"Wow, sound like you got a crush going. Ka, Ka, Ka!"

"Naruko-kun!" The little climber blushed from roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.

"It's okay I won't tell Makishima- _SENPAI._ " The sprinter cooed but secretly he was glad his friend was opening up more. Hot Shot had told him of the race at the rear gate and how Onoda pedaled his hardest to beat the tall Ace-assist because he had never had friends before. He had grown so much since he joined the bicycle club, and now he was confident enough to have a crush.

"Please…"

"Alright Ladies quite now! Form a line it's time for the Maiden Parade, and refrain from un-Maiden like behavior." Mrs. Takana called clapping her hands to get the girls attention. "Now grab your baskets and remember walk with confidence."

"Naruko-kun please don't walk too fast I can't see without my glasses."

"Fine, I'll pull you just like I always do. Ka, ka, ka!" The red head grabbed Onoda's hand and sped off which was surprising graceful given he was wearing three inch heels compared to Onoda's sensible one inch heels.

"Kami, Why me?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hurry up Arakita we're running late because we had to stop and buy your damn Bepsi!" Toudou shouted as the Hakone team exit the van.

"Alright, alright I heard you the first time!" the tall raven grumbled as he was the last to disembark.

"Then Hurry Up! I only checked the van out for the today; I have to return it by 19:00 tonight. I don't want to waste time when I could be spending it with Maki-chan!"

"Jinpachi calm down, we still made it here, plenty of time to spare." Shinkai tried to soothe the excitable climber. "Look Sangaku-kun sent you the details Third years will go last so let go to the auditorium I'm sure they will have programs listing the events here."

"I don't see why I had to come. I have better things to do on a Saturday afternoon." Arakita complained as they entered the school.

"We were asked by a fellow teammate to support Sohoku in this festival as a team we are strong and will honor the request as a team." Fukutomi replied stone faced as ever.

"Fine Fuku-chan, who are we here to support anyways other than to let Headband fangirl over the green haired Spider?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Yasutomo now come on we want to get a good seat." The ace sprinter smiled.

Shinkai knew exactly who they were here to see, because it was he who picked up Toudou's phone yesterday after practice because the climber was too busy drying his hair to answer. Manami told him all about the auction and how Onoda-kun was begging for someone to rescue him from the embarrassing ordeal. He thought it was the perfect time to give his friend a little push in the climber's direction. Manami told the whole team about the ride of the last day of Inter High. He was amazed how the Sohoku climber persuaded Arakita to work with him. Manami took delight retelling them of how they learned about Arakita's past during the battle with Hiroshima Tech. But most interesting thing to Shinkai was Yasutomo gave the tiny climber a nick-name. He also knew for a fact that he only gave nick-names to people he liked or interested him. For example Fukutomi was Arakita's oldest and best friend and he called their stoic leader Fuku-chan. So something had to have happened to bring the Assist's attention to the First year rider. This would be good for the lone wolf; maybe the little lamb can soften the gruff exterior. This was going to be quite the show as the team settled into some open seats.

"Hey where did Headband go?" the team of four now looked around for their missing teammate but he was nowhere insight.

"Attention Everyone," The Principal's voice rang out loud and clear. "I hope you have been enjoying our Summer Festival so far many of the classes will still have their booths going after the presentations. Now we'll start the class presentations starting with the first years and ending with the third years. Let's begin with class 1-C!"

"Thank you Principal Haruko. Good afternoon everyone. My Name is Kanzaki, Miki and I will be hosting our Date Auction. All proceeds go to the Sohoku Bicycle Club." The crowd whooped and hollered at the cute MC.

"Please keep the Aisle clear for our Maiden Parade."

"So this was what the big surprise was." The Hakone team turned to the voice next to them on the left.

"Abu! Imaizumi-san did you not know what this event was?"

"Huh, Hakone Academy? What are you doing in Chiba?"

"Manami asked us to come because he said his friend was in need of rescuing." Shinkai smiled as he offered Imaizumi an energy bar.

"Arigato," He took the offer snack and smirked. "If his friend is in this class then they would need rescuing. There are only four girls in the class not including Kanzaki-san, so the others will be boys from that class suckered into participating. Kanzaki-san has been advertising the Auction but the details were her secret surprise."

Before the Hakone team could make further comment the lights dimmed and music began to play. The spotlight was focused on the center isle and the girls began to the parade in. All the girls were smiling and blushing as the walked down the isle lunch baskets in hand. Arakita was in the isle seat and was close to the first years that walked past him. It irritated his nose with their overly flowerily perfumes fill the air. He thought they all were drenched in it. He tried not to inhale as they passed but it was impossible. He was lucky that they all passed down the isle one at a time other wise his beast instincts would have been over whelmed and he would have passed out. Arakita smirked as he sniffed out one of the disguised boys out. The girls did a good job with the kid's makeup and outfit he was a passable girl if not a little plain.

"Hey, Imaizumi–kun sorry I'm late I was helping with the parade float. Oh they started! If you plan to bid on a Date I would go for one of the boys. I help pack the lunches and only the boys had edible food. The girls in that class are cooking disasters. I have a stomach ache from tasting the samples the girls gave me." Sugimoto commented as he slid into the seat next to the tall assist and Hakone team. His voice carried loud enough for Arakita to hear and snicker to the news. If they were here to save a dressed up boy from embarrassment at the same time he would get a descent meal out of it.

The last two girls began to pass by and they could be more different then the whole group of girls put together. The taller of the two was guiding the smaller one down the isle by the hand while carrying the lunch basket in the other hand. The smaller one looked ready to bolt but was weighed down a bit by the large basket. As they came closer Arakita couldn't help but inhaled deeply. Their scents came wafting through the air and to his nose. These two were the other boys in this auction but their scents were familiar to him. The Red head was brimming with pride and confidence and there was no mistaking the fanged grin of the Sohoku Sprinter, this was Naruko. Once he identified the Sprinted he filtered through the scents to the find out whom the other boy was.

It was a little difficult to filter out the perfume they placed on the boy. It was a warm spicy scent but not overly floral; it suited the small boy. He could smell the slight bit of fear due to the uncomfortable position he was in but also that pure scent of determination. There was only one person who it could be.

"Onoda-Chan!" Arakita's voice carried very; loudly through the hall and was quickly answered.

"Hai!" Onoda couldn't help but automatically respond to the Hakone Assist. The small a scene caused a ripple of laughter through out the hall.

"Okay Everyone Now that you have seen our beautiful Maidens and their baskets of goodies we will start the biding beginning with Tachibana Aya!" Miki smiled as he moody friend reluctantly took center stage. Soon the room was filled with bids for her lunch date.

"I can't believe Naruko got caught up in Kanzaki's plans." Imaizumi snickered. "I am definitely going to enjoy this."

"Oh really? Are you going bid on Naruko-kun? I wonder whose going to bid for Onoda-kun?" Sugimoto pondered.

"We will after all Manami sent us to save him from embarrassment but I think that was defeated by Yasutomo's shout out." Shinkai smiled.

"Then **he** should take the bid to make up for his outburst."

"Fuku-Chan!" Arakita's head whipped around to face the stone expression of his best friend and captain.

"You're right Juichi." The Sprinter agreed handing Arikata the envelope of the money to bid on the tiny climber. "Yasutomo here is the money we pulled together and a big portion from Manami. When you do win you should apologize to him."

"Ehe?!"

"You won't be disappointed Arakita-san Onoda is a good cook and always over packs. I think he has tea and Bepsi in his basket." Sugimoto supplied.

"He's right Onoda stress cooks if his Anime stuff isn't close at hand." Imaizumi confirmed. "We found him in kitchen of our hotel second morning of Inter-High cooking up a storm for the whole team. It was one of the best meals I've ever had."

"So true, I don't know where he got the energy after the first day's ride."

"Fine, as long as he has Bepsi, I'll bid on him." Arakita grumbled snatching the envelope finally from the sprinter and counting out how much he had to work with.

"Now were down to our finial two lunch dates." Miki got the crowd going with each bid. "Kichi-chan Please step up it's your turn. Kichi-chan like bikes and speed and never is with out her friends. She likes spicy food and loves to drink milk. Who he will start the Bidding at 500 yen!"

"500!" Imaizumi raised his hand.

"550!" another bid rang out and then another. Soon there were three boys bidding for the star sprinter. Naruko was surprised for a second and then his ego took over as his fanged smirk an appearance as he began to strut back and forth across the stage.

"1050!"

"4,000! Yen!" Imaizumi stood and shouted. Normally he would have just let Naruko make a fool of himself in a dress and saved his money for new bicycle gear but since he started the bidding he was not going to lose!

"4,000 going once," no one said a word. "Going twice," there were no more contenders. "Sold to 1st year Imaizumi, Shunsuke for 4,000 yen! Come up and claim your date!"

"HOT SHOT?!" Naruko was stunned as a red faced Imaizumi left his seat and climbed the stage.

"Here." Imaizumi handed the cash over to Kanzaki before taking his date by the hand. "Let's go Kichi-chan. This will be a date you will never forget."

As they leave the stage Naruko is pale as a ghost due to the frightening evil smirk that has taken over his dates face. He knew he was never going to live this day down for the rest of his life.

"Now for our final Maiden up for bid is Michi-chan! Oh my, what a large basket you got there. I bet you made everything in there. Our Miki-chan is a wonderful cook when she is not involved with the latest Anime. She enjoys bicycles and singing with a smile. Who will start the bidding at 500 yen?"

"500!" Arakita's loud voice rang out.

"550!" another called out.

"600!" came a call from the right of the hall.

"700!" Arakita snapped out. He didn't think that there would be competition for the tiny climber.

"750!" came a shout from the left.

"Abu, Looks like the fair Onoda-san has many suitors." Izumida observations just seemed to piss off the Assist even more as the bids got higher and higher.

"2,000!" Arakita yelled.

"2,050!" a voice called from the back and Arakita looked over his shoulder to see the new bidder. It was a tall second maybe third year with glasses who looked ever confident which pissed the Wolf of Hakone even more.

"3,000!"

"3,500!"

"Bastard 4,000!"

"4,500!"the bidding was now an all out war between the glasses wearing upper classman and Arakita.

"He's getting ahead of you Yasutomo." Shinkai smirked.

"No he's Not! 6,000!" the Wolf within him was starting to awaken with the challenge.

"7,000!"

"You're not going to pull ahead of me! 8,000!"

"9,000!"

"Wow 9,000 yen bid by Koga –Senpai. That's going to be hard to beat!

"30,000!" Arakita stood with a Shout. The almost the entire audience gasped in shock. That was an awful lot of money just to claim the resident Otaku. Even the Hakone team looked a little shocked that Arakita would use every penny. Shinkai on the other hand thought it was perfect the wolf had just claimed the little climber as his own.

"30,000 Yen, from Hakone Ace Assist Arakita, Yasutomo! I don't think anyone can top that; Come up and claim your Date!" Miki cheered and Onoda face was red as a tomato. Never in his life did ever believe that anyone would fight over him let alone pay 30,000 yen to go on a date with him.

"Onoda-chan let's go." Arakita's voice snapped him out of his daze and the large basket was taken from his hands.

"H-h-hai, let me put my glasses on…" suddenly a large warm hand gripped his smaller one.

"Later, I'll take the lead."

"Arigato." The climber blushed. As the two made their way back to their seats Miki began to close the event but then was stopped by her best friend.

"And that's the end of our …"

"Not yet Miki-Chan you are our last date up for bid. Now I'd like to introduce Kanzaki Miki-chan! She is the Manager the Sohoku Bicycle club and enjoys working with her brother at their family Bicycle shop. So who wants to start the biding?"

"1,000 yen!"

"1,500!"

"2,000!" Bids were coming from left and right.

"Aya-chan, I don't have a lunch basket!" Miki whispered to the new MC.

"5,000! From Sugimoto-san, do I hear 5,500?"Aya called out before she put her hand over them mic. "I know that's I had your brother raid the bicycle clubhouse and filled your basket. And that's 6,000 From The Red head in the back!"

"That's Shinkai, Hayato!" Miki whispered harshly. "He's from Hakone Academy!"

"Wow 8,000 from Shinkai-san! Any Challengers? No? Then 8,000 going once, going twice, Sold to Shinkai-san Of Hakone Academy! And that concludes Class 1-C presentation!" Aya Shouted and the Hall cheered. She smirked as the tall Red head came up to the stage to claim her red face best friend.

Back at the Hakone team Arakita was swearing up a storm. "What is that Rabbit thinking?!"

"Shinkai has a soft spot for the first year since the third day of Inter-high." Fukutomi's stone face never changed his expression but the tone in his voice had them all thinking of that fateful morning. That morning when, Hiroshima's Machimiya Eikichi, force his attentions on the pretty first year, his actions stirred the fury of both starting teams.

"I-I-I know Kanzaki-san was upset still even after the race." Onoda stuttered.

"Keh, Machimiya was all talk. I took care of him but I guess some of his words stuck with some. I guess Shinkai will help erase the memories, he is real gentle shy animals."

"That's g-g-good. Kanzaki-san is a good friend but I've been worry about her since then."

"Abu! Shinkai-San we saved you two seats!"

"Arigato Izumida."

"Oi, Shinkai, did you see Headband any where?"

"No I haven't Yasutomo, but let's watch the rest of the performances before we search for him. It would be rude to leave early." The sprinter smiled as he guided his date to the seat next to Onoda.

"Onoda-kun, Arigato. I know it was difficult for you but you brought in the highest bid." Miki smiled before looking over to Naruko and Imaizumi who were seated on the other side of Shinkai and Izumida. "Arigato to you too Naruko-kun, and I love your outfit."

"Ka-ka-ka! No problem, you made my cousin's day with this event she got to practice her lessons from the beauty academy on me and Onoda. She is having a ball helping with the third year's performance."

"I wonder if Jinpachi will be back in time to see them." Shinkai pondered.

"He is strong he will be here."

"Always the optimist Fuku-chan. We'll just have to wait and see." Arakita snarled and leaned back in his chair. He didn't notice the both teams' sprinters focused gaze upon him and Onoda-Chan's still joined hands. Both were pleased with the turn of events.

A/N: What a busy year I've have and it's just the beginning. Now the holidays are over I am back in the writing saddle and the muses have gifted me with this little gem it is a real short story I only plan on three chapters for this unless inspired to do more now that a new season of Yowamushi Pedal has started. Other wise I'll be bouncing from story to story. Thanks for reading and giving this a chance Arakita and Onoda are really my favorite odd couple ship and need a bit of love. Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing.


	2. Holding out for a Hero

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

 **Why Me?**

 **By Angelwings Sorrow**

 **Chapter 2 "Holding out for a Hero"**

"Sho, How did I get myself in this position?!" The Sohoku climber moaned as he was laced up into long gown.

"Makishima you were the only one in the class with long hair. And thin enough to fit in the dress."

"Tadokorocchi! If you weren't such a Bear than you would be in this dress instead of me!"

"Oi, is that away to talk to your future Father in-law?" the Human bullet snickered.

"Sho! This just a 20 minute scene and you are not going to be my Father-in-law any more than Kinjou is my Father!"

"I'm wounded **my** daughter renounces our family name." The Shades wearing captain said in despair.

"Why me?" Yuusuke dropped his head in his hands praying that this was all just a dream and that he would wake up from this nightmare.

"Pay them no attention Makishima-Senpai. I think you look beautiful. Just like a princess should be." A voice spoke from behind him. "There you are all laced up. Now sit and Asumi-san will do your make-up."

"Sho, is it necessary?"

"Of course it is Makishima-san even a short performance should look as authentic as possible. Even my cousin and his friend have gotten in to the spirit of the festival; I just finished their makeovers and you can barely tell they were ever boys." The Red headed girl gushed.

"Sho?!"

"It's true Senpai Naruko and Onoda are maidens in Lunch Date Auction. So you're not alone in dressing up but I don't think they look as elegant as you do." Miki said giving her Senpai a thoughtful look.

"Of course not those two had to look modern and date ready. Makishima-san is a princess and must look regal and of proper breeding. The makeup is subtle but also enhancing around the eyes." Asumi was very professional and tried to put the 3rd year at ease as she worked her magic.

Not for the first time did Yuusuke wish that his class had chosen to do a booth rather than do a play. But no his class was too lazy to do shifts in a booth because doing a short play means once their job was done they could just go and goof off. All the sets and costumes were done long before the festival so all that was left was the small acting troupe to go on stage while the rest of the class went and enjoyed the rest of the fair. Life wasn't fair.

"Senpai all of the props set up for the play."

"Koga! Just the man I wanted to see."

"Senpai?" The tall glasses wearing teen jumped when Makishima shouted for him and was shocked to see him in a dress.

"Here is 10,000 Yen I want you to bid on Onoda in the Date Auction! I don't want some boy with ill intentions winning his basket." The Overprotective Mother spider grabbed his wallet pulled out all the cash and gave it to Koga.

"Aren't you being a bit paranoid Makishima?" Tadokoro laughed.

"Sho, No. Onoda is too innocent to notice things like that." Makishima snapped at the sprinter.

Uh… Let's go Koga-Senpai the presentation will start soon." Miki pulled the 2nd year from the room to leave the upper classmen to finish up.

"Who would have thought the Spider would be so protective over a first year."

"Leave him alone Tadokoro. Onoda is a climber and as climbers they have a special bond even if Makishima won't say so out loud." Kinjou understood that their climber friend had a hard time talking about his feelings and was very jaded from being alienated for being different.

"Whatever you say Kinjou. You have to admit this is the most emotion he's ever shown off a bike."

Yuusuke couldn't hear them anymore; their voices had become ignorable buzzing sound. He stared out the window looking at the mountains he considered home. His time was running out and soon he would have to say good bye to all he held dear. Who knew he would actually start to miss that loud mouth annoyance. There wasn't much he could do about it his family needed him and he was nothing if not loyal to Family. What worried him most was leaving his Sohoku Family behind and Onoda especially. His Kohai had just been tossed in to the world of road racing and there was so much he still had to teach the boy. Time, what he wouldn't give for more time. Onoda would be crushed once he left but there wasn't much he could do about that. He cursed his weird standoff nature that made too awkward to comfort the smaller climber. Onoda deserved a better Senpai but got stuck with the Spider. Yuusuke decided even though their time was short he would make he best of it and that include protecting him from unsuitable suitors.

"Makishima-san the 1st year, Presentations are over." Teshima reported breaking the climber out of his thoughts.

"Sho, did Koga win the bid?" it was over already just how long was he lost in his musings?

"Uh, no Senpai. He lost to Hakone's Ace Assist Arakita." The curly haired teen winced as he didn't know what to expect from Makishima.

"SHO!"

"Makishima what's wrong?"

"What's wrong Kinjou is that the Hakone is here and that Beast bought Onoda!" The princess to be was in full fury and ready to storm out and kill the beast.

"Calm down! Onoda is going to be alright." Kinjou grabbed the climber's arm before he could make it out the door.

"Let go Kinjou!"

"Not until you calm down. Teshima what happened during the auction and who is here from Hakone?"

"Well from what I saw just The Captain, Assist, and both Sprinters are here. During the Maiden parade Arakita-san sniffed out Onoda. Then when it came time to bid for Onoda, Arakita-san was in a bidding war with Koga. He won and paid 30,000 yen for Onoda and his lunch basket."

"30,000 yen!" the whole room was left in shock.

"Yeah, but he was real nice when he claimed his date carried that huge basket for Onoda and everything. They are back to sitting with the rest of the team."

"See, Makishima there is nothing to worry about Fukutomi will keep an eye on them. You need to focus on the play."

"Sho, I barely have any lines. I just lay there for 15 minutes while you and Tadokorocchi chat away like a couple of hens. Then another 5 minutes for the fight scene and then the end." Yuusuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall wishing the nightmare to be over. And he awoke he would go climbing and none of this ever happened and Onoda was not going out on a date with the Wolf of Hakone.

"We're not Hens We're Kings!" Jin crowed before tearing into a turkey leg that was supposed to be for the props.

"Stop eating the Props you big bear or there won't be any for the show!"

"There's plenty! Besides I need energy to perform."

"Attention! Start gathering your stuff you'll be going on sooner than expected. Class 2-E had to drop out. Their star just did cartwheel missing his mark and fell down the stairs." Mr. Pierre announced as he entered the room.

"We're Ready Sensei."

"Hey, did any one see where Kantaro went; he's the Prince!"

"He had to use the bathroom after that milk challenge. He and his opponent went through 30 containers of milk." Teshima answered as he and Aoyagi gathered all the remaining props.

"Don't worry; he'll be there, now let's get going." Kinjou lead the troupe to the auditorium it was show time.

XxXxXxXxXx

"That guy was an idiot who performs cartwheels without measuring the stage!"

"I-I-I think he was just to excited and miscounted the steps."

"Keh, maybe Onoda-chan. How many classes are left I'm hungry!"

"Just one left Arakita-san all the other 3rd year classes are doing booths or Bazaar sales." Onoda replied as he read the show program.

"Thank Kami so what's Next then?"

"Makishima-san's Class, they are performing a play."

"Then Headband's missing out." Arakita grumbled as he scratched his head.

"He'll be here."

"That's what you said an hour ago Fuku-Chan!" Arakita was finding his Captain increasingly annoying today but he said no more as his brash voice tended to scare the tiny climber.

"Okay everyone settle down. Now for our last Performance we have Class A-3. They will be doing the Act 3 from Sleeping Beauty! Now please wait a moment as the stage hands finish setting up the stage and we will begin." The Principal handed the mic off to the waiting 3rd year.

The hall was filled with quite chatter and behind the curtain there was chaos. Kantaro was nowhere to be seen. The stage was set and Makishima was in his place high on a platform hidden behind a cutout of a tower awaiting the prince. It was a pain to get up there with a long fucking dress on but he managed with out breaking his neck. Kinjou was on his throne and Tadokoro was waiting in the wings.

"Teshima go tell Himura-san to start hopefully he'll be here in time we stalled long enough."

"Hai, Kinjou-san!" the curly haired 2nd year raced off to the front.

" _ **Good afternoon Everyone! I am Haijime Himura of class A-3! Today we are presenting you with Act 3 of Sleeping beauty! I am your Narrator. Now our Beautiful Princes Yuusuke-Chan has been in a deep sleep for weeks after pricking her finger on the needle of the spinning wheel. Her Father King Shingo is in much despair over his daughter and awaits for news of a hero to rescue her. Enter King Jin Friend and neighbor of the Chiba Kingdom. Let us join them and see how they will save the sleeping beauty."**_

"King Jin, I welcome you but you have come when my kingdom is in much turmoil. My daughter has been cursed by an Evil Fairy and has fallen into an Enchanted Sleep." Kinjou stood and greeted the fellow king with a firm handshake.

" _Who wore shades in the Middle Ages?!"_

" _Shh.. Arakita-san they are performing!"_

"King Shingo, my Friend. Through out the lands word has spread of the Beauty that sleeps in a tower surround by thorns. I have come to offer any help I can. We are friends and allies; there is nothing that you can ask that I would refuse you."

"I thank you my friend but there is nothing. The magic that surrounds her is a test of Bravery, Honor and Love. The good Fairies have told me that the sleep she is in, she dreams of the one that will awake her with True Love's first kiss. But I have never heard of such a man. She has been hidden from the world for nearly 16 years for her Safety against the evil fairy."

"Then I have with great news my old friend. My Son has spoke of dreams that he has had; dreams of a Sleeping princess whose heart calls out to him each night. I have held him back thinking that he was succumbing to madness when we heard the stories of your daughter. This can not be a coincidence. It must be fate!"

"Please do not give me false hope. I have been waiting many of weeks for a hero to come to save my daughter. Many in our kingdom have tried and none have defeated the trials. They return to me broken, bloody and near death. I fear that she will sleep for a hundred years before a true hero can be found." Kinjou returned to his throne to hang his head in despair once again.

"I do bring Hope. I have a hero of my own Flesh and Blood. His bravery is unmatched, His honor is unquestionable and I can see how much love in his heart for the Princess that calls to him. Let me prove it to you and call him forth."

"If you are sure my friend I do not want you to lose a son to the curse that plagues the castle tower."

"Ha,ha,ha! You underestimate my Blood line Shingo, but then seeing is believing. Come forth my son Prince… Toudou?!" the Hakone Climber glided on stage riding Makishima's road racer.

" _TOUDOU?!"_

" _HeadBand! What the Hell! Where did you get that bike?"_

" _A-A-Arakita-san Please sit down!"_

"Yes Father, it is I Toudou Jinpachi here to claim the hand of the Sleeping Maki-chan!"

"Uh, Toudou-san I can not give my blessing until my daughter is safe. If you want my daughter's had in marriage you will have to defeat the trials that surround her resting place. Then wake her with true loves first kiss. Only then will I give my blessings to both of you." Kinjou was thrown a bit but recover his lines.

"I accept! I will set off immediately. Her heart calls to mine and I shall answer!" the light faded out for a quick set remodel.

" _ **Uhm Prince Toudou then set off to the tower Shield by Thorns and protected by a dragon! He uh… rode on his mighty steed? Straight into the face of danger as the Sleeping Princess awaited him to free her from her sleeping prison."**_

When the lights return it was Toudou still on the bike as if it where a mighty stead cutting down the thorns with his sword. Then the Dragon appeared. The 3rd years in the costume were confused by this new prince on a bike? Whatever they attacked mercilessly but were dodged by the nimble figure on the bike.

"Ha, ha, ha! You think you can best me and keep me from my dearest Maki-chan? I'll Show you the true strength of a Hakone Knight!" The headband wearing Prince charged with sword drawn and this freaked out the dragon because it sudden fell backwards. The third years couldn't move the dragon backwards fast enough and ended up falling over; lucky for them they landed behind the curtain and they weren't exposed when the costume was ripped off.

" _He is strong."_

" _Fuku-chan! He's insane!"_

" _Arakita-san s-s-sh…"_

Toudou dismounted the bike and climbed the ladder on the side of the set giving him the illusion of climbing the side of the tower. There laid the Princess with gorgeous soft pink lips waiting to be kissed. Jinpachi thought who ever did Maki-Chan's make-up did a wonderful job subtle but enchanting. Even though he loved his Maki-chan without all fuss and class, it wasn't a bad look on him.

" _ **After climbing the tower the Prince looked down at his beloved he confessed his love before waking the Princess from the curse!" the Narrator interrupted the musing prince because he was taking way too long.**_

"Oh my dear Princess Maki-Chan, I have heard you in my dreams! I heard you calling to me; driving me mad wondering where you are and how to save you. I have watched you since when we were children. You are strong and Challenging but also kind and caring to those around you especially your little sister Megane-chan. I know we have been apart for so long it you probably feel like we know nothing of each other; you would be wrong. I think of nothing of but you Maki-chan. My heart knows your heart and that is all we need. We will grow old together and the love between us will never die. Please accept my love and return to me with this kiss." Toudou closed his eye and placed his lips on those inviting lips.

This had to be the most insane day of his life. Yuusuke didn't know what to do. Since the moment the big ham took the stage he was trapped in this fake comma. How on earth did the Hakone climber mange to get here in the first place? Teshima said that there were only four members of the Hakone team here; where the hell had Toudou been hiding? He had to listen to the cheesiest adlibbing ever and he couldn't see what happened during the dragon scene. Now the Bastard was confessing to him. He had the audacity to bring up his relationship with Onoda too. Again he could do nothing, but wait. Even if these were his true feelings there was a time and place for everything and this was not the time and this was not the place! Suddenly he felt silky lips upon his own and he thought _'Finally!'_ and kissed the bastard back before punching him in the face sending flying on to the air mattress that was set up incase of a fall.

"Oh Prince Jinpachi you have saved me! Oh where did you go?" Yuusuke smirked as he got up from the bed and looked down at the fallen prince.

"Ah, Princess Maki-Chan you have a strong right hook." Toudou got up and climbed the tower once again to stand face to face with the irritated princess.

"Oh, Sorry Prince Toudou you awoke from a nightmare that I was fighting. I see you broke through the thorns and have slain the dragon; you are true knight if not a crazy one. What are you doing here in my kingdom? Shouldn't you be training with your army in Hakone?"

"It is true that the knights of Hakone are strong and are constantly training, but our faithful Messenger Manami had brought word of Princesses in need of Rescuing. So without further thought we traveled here to come save you and your sister Megan-chan."

"Yes, while I slept, in my dreams I heard of Michi-Chan's rescue. Sir Arakita has a lot answer for." Makishima growled still angry at the Wolf of Hakone.

"Fear not, for he is an honorable man if not a bit crude at times."

" _I don't need you to defend me Headband!"_

" _P-p-please sit down Arakita-san."_

"We shall see. If he harms Michi-chan's heart he will be executed!" the green haired princess turned and glared at Arakita who glared back trying to hide the fear that just seem to envelope all of a sudden.

"Come now Maki-chan, she will be well cared for, but what about our happy ending?

I have saved you from the curse and given you my heart yet I have been given no reply. What say you; will you make me the happiest prince in all the lands and be my bride?"

"I will be your bride for you are my champion. Now let us depart from here and tell our fathers the great news!" Makishima said glad to finally end this play that had probably gone on for longer than it should. He also wanted to wring his prince's neck for almost ruining this miserable excuse of a play.

Before Yuusuke could move to the ladder he was hoisted up and thrown over the shorter climbers shoulder and carried down the tower. Toudou slender frame was deceptively strong and agile. Once on the stage Yuusuke was place on the handle bars of his bike and Jinpachi mounted the bike.

"Now My Maki-chan we ride off and into our future as King and Queen of the Mountains! Ha, ha, ha!" And with that the Hakone climber sped off the stage and out the hall doors, leaving everyone stunned. All they heard off into the distance was a loud shout of,

"Jinpachi!"

" _ **Uh, and they lived Happily Ever After? This has been a Class A-3 Production. Please enjoy the rest of the Festival." The Narrator concluded confused as anyone else as to what just happened.**_

"Well now we know where Jinpachi was this whole." Shinkai smile as he took an energy bar from Kanzaki's basket.

"Ka, Ka, ka! Captain Shades and the Old man sure know how to act. I was sure Headband-san would have thrown them off their lines."

"Idiot, they're 3rd years and professional athletes; I doubt anything can shake their focus." Imaizumi scolded.

"What now, Fuku-chan?"

"We'll enjoy the festival while you go on your date. Then meet back at the bus 17:00." The stone faced captain said as he got up and left the Hall. "Izumida!"

"Hai! Enjoy your date Shinkai-san!" the sprinter scurried after his captain.

"Come on Naru-chan, you better have a good lunch." Imaizumi huffed pulling the redhead from his seat.

"Ha! I'll have you know I made a great lunch Hotshot just you wait!" as their voices faded away Miki and Shinkai stood up.

"Well Onoda-kun we should be going too. Thanks again for doing this, I know you think it's no big deal but it really was. You and Naruko made it possible to pay for training camp next year as well as supplies."

"I-I-I'm glad I could help Kanzaki-san enjoy your lunch." Onoda blushed. When the Sprinter and Manager left it was just him and the Ace Assistant left in the Hall.

"Oi, Onoda-chan."

"Hai?"

"Where's there a place we can eat I don't like crowds." Arakita asked with a faint blush to his face.

"Uh, I know just the place. It's quite and there is plenty of shade." Onoda's nervousness vanished as he jumped up and pulled Arakita to his feet. When he reached for the basket he was stopped by a large gentle hand.

"Lead the way Onoda-chan, I got the basket."

"Hai!" Onoda's smile brightened as he continued to hold the warm hand and guide his date to his favorite place on campus.

A/N: Another chapter done and one to go. This has been really fun to write I'm sad that is short and sweet but the muses tell me this is how it has to be. I hopefully will finish by this weekend and then it will be back to story hopping. Thanks for reading and keep Reviewing.


	3. The Lamb and The Wolf

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

 **Why Me?**

 **By Angelwings Sorrow**

 **Chapter 3 "The Lamb and the Wolf"**

It was a bright sunny day, perfect weather for a picnic lunch. Onoda lead the taller teen to a little known spot near the Clubhouse it was a nice shaded area surround by flowers and bushes to allow for privacy. The area was just large enough to lay out a large blanket but small enough for two people to go unnoticed.

"Here we are Arakita-san." Onoda beamed.

"Not too bad, Onoda-chan."

"Here let me set up then we can eat." The tiny climber took the basket and quickly laid out the blanket and set up the lunch. Finally he could remove his shoes and rest on the blanket; he wasn't use to wear heels and his ankles hurt. He could also remove the ridiculous wig.

"You okay Onoda-chan?" Arakita asked as he removed his own shoes to sit next to his date.

"Oh, yes just my feet hurt from the shoes I don't know how girls can wear them all the time."

"Keh, that's a mystery that I don't care to solve. I'm glad you took that wig off; now you look like Onoda-chan. So what have we got to eat, I missed breakfast thanks to that Head Band idiot."

"I have traditional Sushi bentos both Spicy and plain, turkey and ham sandwiches, fried chicken, salad and Bottles of Bepsi and water and small cake for dessert." The Climber blushed as he unpacked the food. At first it felt that he didn't make enough food and now it looks like there was too much. There was no way they could eat it all.

"Looks good, Onoda-chan." Arakita was impressed. It was a huge feast that managed to fit in the lunch basket without damaging the cake. The Assist took a Bepsi and waited as Onoda set about making him a plate with a bit of everything. "So how did you end up on the bidding block?"

"Ahh… It's embarrassing to say but the truth is I can't say no when anyone asks me to do anything. I guess it's all because I love anime." The Otaku said quietly as he handed the older teen his plate before making one for himself.

"How is liking anime the reason you are in a dress? Although, it's not that bad of look on you Onoda chan." Arakita teased enjoying the blush that darkened on the tiny climbers cheeks.

"Arakita-san! I don't look that good, I mean compare to the others even Naruko-kun is pretty, I'm just plain old me."

"You need to work on that self-esteem Onoda-chan I think you left it at Inter-high. But you didn't answer my question how is Anime to blame for today?"

"I-I-I guess it started when I got my Mommy bike in the fourth Grade. Growing up I always wanted to go to Akihabara and get all the Anime stuff that I couldn't get here in Chiba. When I got my bike I rode all way to Akihabara and back because it was free. The money I would have spent on a train ticket could be spent on either models or DVDs."

"Akihabara! That's like 40 km from here!"

"45 km actually, but I didn't mind. I still go every week to see the latest stuff for Hime. Unfortunately my mom doesn't like me going, so she gives me a lot of chores to complete before I'm allowed to leave the house. She even altered my bike to try and keep me from riding my bike all the way to Akihabara. I didn't even notice until Kanzaki told me."

"Keh, you're something else Onoda-chan. So you did what ever you're told because you wanted to go get Anime."

"Yeah, basically. When I started riding for the team I did what I was told because I just wanted to help in anyway I could." 

"That you did. You braved the teeth of the Wolf to get ahead and catch up to your team mates."

"Yes, you were very scary that day. Anyways I couldn't say 'no' when Kanzaki-san asked for my help. She has always been so nice to me and helping me with road racing. I'm still just a rookie but without her and Imaizumi-kun I don't think I ever would have joined the Road Racing Club."

"Now I know who to blame for our loss at Inter-High." Arakita smirked as he finished off the first bottle of Bepsi. "Seriously though, you did great at Inter-high. I saw how hard you worked over those three days. I wish I could have seen the end of the race but I was at my limit I couldn't go on. I confess I was mad a Manami for awhile because you took the win but Fuku-chan pointed out that the air-head pushed himself beyond his limits against you. You were just too unpredictable to battle."

"Gomen, I know it was a race and that there is only one winner but I can't help but feel conflicted." Onoda confessed. "I both wanted win and lose at the same time because Manami-kun worked so hard and has been riding a lot longer than me. Manami-kun is my friend and I would do anything for him. Growing up I didn't really have friends, I didn't get any until I came to Sohoku. I guess that's another reason I'm so compliant, I don't want to lose any of my new friends."

"Come here Onoda-chan." Arakita set aside his empty plate and leaned back against the tree and motioned for the climber to come closer.

"Huh?" Onoda set the empty plate down and scooted a bit closer to the Hakone rider.

"Keh, I won't bite, yet." Arakita stretched out his long arm wrapping it around the tiny waist and pulled the climber to his side.

"Eep!" Onoda fell back against the taller teen and his head came to rest on a strong shoulder.

"Better. You need to relax more Onoda-chan." Yasutomo smirked but eventually felt the smaller boy relax in his hold. "I understand the need and want to not disappoint. Fuku-chan was my very first friend since I arrived at Hakone. I know you heard a bit of my sports past during Inter-High but that was just the tip of mountain. In Junior high I was the star baseball player. I won game after game and kids would hang out with me and all that shit. When I was injured it became clear that those friends were not friends at all. I guess that added to my anger and frustration. I ran away from it all found a school that didn't have a baseball program to burry my past. I hid all my loneliness and frustrations behind a bad attitude. When I met Fuku-chan I hated him with a passion because nothing seemed to phase that stone face of his. You better not tell anyone but the bastard even beat me riding his bike against my motor scooter. At that moment he got me to start moving forward instead of being stuck in the past. His face still pisses me off sometimes."

"He really means a lot to you."

"Yeah I guess. Fuku-chan is a stone face bastard that always asks too much, but I owe him. I try live up to his expectations but I know he'll still be my friend even if I fail. You have good friends, I'm sure they will stand by you no matter what. I know Manami feels the same way. He wouldn't have asked the team to come if he didn't care."

"Y-y-yeah, I'm glad he did." Onoda blushed.

"About auction sorry I called you out. I was just a bit surprise you were the one we came to bid on." Arakita's face became a dark red. "I'm not subtle I say what ever come to mind that's just how I am."

"I-I-I don't mind Arakita-san. I knew I couldn't really hide my identity because there are few girls in our class. Despite all my fears today has been nice."

"Keh, the food was great you're a good cook Onoda-chan. I can't wait to taste that cake."

"It's strawberry shortcake." Onoda sat up a bit so he could slice the cake for the Hakone Assistant. "Here you go."

"Man, I'm going to have to put in more time on the rollers after this. " _'Oh but it will be worth it.'_ The cake and cream seem to melt on his tongue. The blending of sugar and berries were bursting with flavor before he knew it the slice had been devoured.

"W-w-would you like another?" the climber was surprised on how fast the slice cake was gone.

"Hai. Where did you learn to cook like this Onoda-chan?" The Hakone assist asked holding his empty plate out for seconds.

"When I was little my father passed away and my mother went to work to support us. She would often leave me at my uncle's place. He owns a late night diner in Tokyo. During the day he would taking me shopping for ingredients and had me help to prep some of the meals before we cleaned the diner for service. By the time we finished my mother would pick me up and we would ride the train home. As I got older my uncle taught me more and more about cooking and his secret recipes. Now that I'm in High School I go visit and work at the diner every other weekend after practice." Onoda smiled proudly plating another slice for his date.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I'm glad you like my food."

"You know when Toudou showed up at my house this morning I wasn't too happy." Arakita stated finishing the slice and setting the now empty plate aside.

"And now?" once again the climber was being pulled back to the third year's side. His head landing once again on that strong chest

"Now I don't mind so much. Your company is not annoying like those guys back there." The wolf snorted referring to his team mates. "I think I might like to do it again some time, preferably without our teams near by." _'Especially that Mama Spider.'_

"I-I-I would really like that; maybe we can even go for I ride."

"Sounds like a plan Onoda-chan." Arakita didn't know why but the blush on the tiny climber just made him want to hug the Otaku but for now he would settle for just holding him. With full bellies and a soft summer breeze the Assist and Climber fell asleep in the secluded hideaway.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Put me down Jinpachi!"

"Ah, Maki-chan is that anyway to treat your prince?"

"The Play is over Toudou you can let go now." Makishima finally managed to escape the strong grip of the Hakone climber and hopped off his bike. As he straightens out his dress making sure there was no damage he noticed something he didn't have time to before. "Is that my bike?!"

"Hai! I found it close by and I needed a mighty stead to rescue my Maki-chan."

"Toudou, what on earth are you doing here and where did you get the costume?" Yuusuke glared crossing his arms over his chest.

"As I said before Manami called me and asked for the team to come bid on Magane-kun at the Date Auction. So I signed out a Van from My family's retreat and shuttled the whole team here. Once we were here I had to see my Maki-chan and let you know I was here since you were answering your phone. Well as I looked for you I happened to over hear your classmate saying that's you were playing Sleeping Beauty and he was going to be your prince. That was an unforgivable Offense! I am the Sleeping beauty climber but if I had to give up the title I would be happy to give it up to you Maki-chan,"

"No one calls you that Toudou they call you the Ninja climber behind your back."

"No they don't!" Violet eyes glared back at the indifferent Blue ones. "Anyways I couldn't allow that second rate actor be your prince, so I took it upon myself to take his place."

"What did you do to Kantaro?"

"Oh, nothing just caught him as he left the bathroom. I explained to him the error of his part in the play and made him see reason." Toudou left the part out that he knocked the third year out with a well place fist to the gut and stripped the boy of his costume before leaving him locked up in the supply closet.

"You're insane. Now I have to get back to my class room and get out of this dress and back into my normal clothes. Then I can go find Onoda and execute that wolf and use his fur as a rug!" Makishima turned on his heel and began marching in his sensible heels to the A-3 classroom with Toudou right behind him.

"Maki-chan! Onoda-kun is alright! Arakita wouldn't do anything to hurt your Kohai! Seriously his bark is worst then his bite."

"I don't care! That beast has no business buying Sakimichi's basket. He was scared to death of your #2 during all of inter-high."

"Makishima-san, I figured you would be here. I saw the play, very well done." Asumi Giggled. "Step behind the screen and I'll help you out of your costume. And you must be the Laughing demon I heard about. Kantaro was found by Teshima-kun and Aoyagi-kun as well as your clothes after the play had begun. You can take them and go change in the bathroom down the hall."

"But Maki-chan might need my help."

"Don't worry I will assist him, you go change." Asumi pushed the Hakone climber out of the room and slid the door shut.

"Sho, you sure told him, Asumi-san."

"I hate pushy people like that, but he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. He likes you a lot. I also figured you weren't really ready to see you in such an undressed state." Asumi began to undo the intricate laces of the dress allowing the climber to breath normally again.

"Sho, that feels better. Thank you, Asumi-san. Do you have anything to move the make-up; it's making my skin itch a bit."

"Sure, carefully step out of the dress your clothes are to the left. I'll hang this up and be right back. When you remove the stockings gently roll them down to avoid tearing them."

"Hai," Once alone Yuusuke sat and let his head fall into his hands. Would this nightmare ever end? First Onoda bought by that wolf, then Toudou high jacking the play making the plot never ending. He quickly removed the stockings as told and was back into his comfortable yet odd sense of fashion.

"Are you ready Makishima-san?"

"Sho," Yuusuke came out behind the screen and sat in the chair facing Asumi. She gently removed the make-up then towel washed his face before lightly applying lotion to prevent dryness and protection from UV-rays.

"There we are back to your handsome self. Now before you go racing off to Onoda-kun's rescue, I don't think that your prince charming is going to let you go anywhere without him. That being said here take this; one Onoda special basket to go." Asumi smiled handing over a large picnic basket.

"How is that possible? I thought Arakita bought his basket."

"Oh he did, but it seems Onoda is quite the over-achiever. He made enough food to fill two baskets. We had to help his sort to food to have even baskets. He gave me the extra one as thank you for my help with their dresses and make-up. There is no way I can eat all this so maybe you boys could."

"Maki-chan! Are you done yet?!"

"It seems like Mr. Prince out there really wants to talk to you alone." Asumi laughed.

"Sho, he's so loud. Thank you again Asumi-san." Makishima took the basket almost dropping it not expecting it to be so heavy. "How did Sakamichi carry these baskets to school? It's really heavy."

"Contemplate it later your Prince is becoming impatient."

"Hai." Opening the door he came face to face with an angry Toudou. "I hope you didn't ruin the costume you stole."

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it. I ran into one of those 2nd years from the cycle club and had them deal with it. Now Maki-chan let go get a bite to eat and talk about letting Arakita live." Toudou took the Sohoku climber's free hand began to pull him into the hallway.

"Sho, I have a lunch basket we can eat after we save Sakamichi. That wolf is getting executed no matter what."

"Oh Maki-chan; why so serious? Magane-kun is fine and I'll prove it to you. Now where would that Anti-social mongrel be?"

"Anti-social?"

"Hai. Arakita hates crowds and interacting with people in general. Fuku can barely restrain him from fighting with the younger club members."

"Sho, and you think that he is okay to date my Kohai?" Yuusuke's pace increased as they made their way out side. If the beast hated crowds then Onoda would take him to a secluded spot. Onoda was always trying to be accommodating for everyone he meets so he knew exactly where the two would be hiding. More then once did he find the climber napping in the shady spot after a hard practice.

"Maki-chan, you are being ridiculous. Arakita maybe a loud mouth brute but he really has a soft heart. He doesn't want us to know about this but he has a cat at school that he feeds. I should say over feeds as the thing is now a huge fat lump of lard. Anyways Arakita likes the tiny climber and even calls him 'Chan' he only gives that to people he likes and respects. Onoda-kun is fine in his care; in fact I think he's sweet on the wolf."

"What are you talking about? Onoda was frightened by that beast he was shaking when we caught up to the front." Yuusuke stopped and turned to his rival.

"Maki-chan, they had just raced and beaten Hiroshima Tech, of course they all were shaking. When Arakita had to drop out Magane-kun was the only one to call out in distress for a fallen cyclist from a team not his own! They bonded riding together in Inter-High I really think they could be good together. Let's leave the Lamb to tame the Wolf and enjoy our afternoon."

"NO! I have to at least check on Onoda it would be irresponsible for me as his Climber Senpai to do otherwise. If you're wrong then I get to execute the wolf. Here you carry the basket." Makishima thrust the basket on to his rival and resumed walking to his destination.

"What's in here Maki-chan; it is really heavy."

"I don't know Sakamichi made it. Don't worry its good; my Kohai is very talented even if he is too modest to admit it. Now hurry up it's already been about forty-five minuets!" The spider increased his pace putting his long legs to their maximum use.

"Maki-Chan! Wait up!" Toudou ran after the long legged spider down to the courtyard across campus to the clubhouse. He was by now hot, sweaty and exhausted. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, Sakamichi sometimes hides around here after a hard practice. It's usually when he over works himself trying not let the team down. In other words Kinjou makes one little criticism and Onoda takes it to heart and raises his cadence another 30rpm." Makishima sighed as he thought of yesterday's practice. Shaking off those thoughts he found the secluded area that his kohai tended to nap in.

"See Maki-chan nothing to worry about." Toudou came to stand next to the Sohoku climber. There before them were their missing team mates asleep in each others arms.

"Arakita may be an uncultured bastard but he does have a heart as much as he would like us to believe otherwise. I think Magane-kun has climbed his way over that stonewall that surround's the wolf's heart. Arakita will take real good care the tiny climber."

As much as he wanted to rush over and pull his Kohai away from the older boy's arms he couldn't deny how calm and content Onoda was. "They are okay for now but I'll wait to see if Arakita can make Sakamichi happy. Let's leave them be but I still want to stay close by just in case."

"That's fine Maki-chan how about the shaded tables near the club house. We'll be close enough to hear them if something happens yet far enough to give them privacy."

"That's fine." Yuusuke followed Toudou to the picnic tables losing himself in thoughts of the latest developments. He didn't realize that his rival had not only covered the table with the checked blanket but had set out the huge lunch and dessert ready for them to eat.

"Maki-chan are you okay? You seem to be far away today." Violet eyes softened with concern for his rival/crush.

"Sho, you're not the first one to tell me that today. I seem I have a lot on my mind lately." The spider was hesitant to tell Toudou about leaving not just Chiba but Japan as well. Instead he tried to focus on the food set before him. "Sho, did Onoda think he was feeding an army?"

"I thought you said he was only good at one thing?"

"Yeah, when he's riding a bike, he breaks his limits. It seems it has flowed over to his cooking skills." Both climbers enjoyed the lunch and each other's quite company. They say all good things come to an end, but whether it was good or bad was another story. Makishima took a deep breath and decided to climb the mountain hopping it was worth it. "Eh, Toudou, do you ever wonder about the future?"

"Of course Maki-chan. We all do, since we are all now in our final year. Why do you ask?"

"I fear the future is coming faster than expected and I worry about Sakamichi when I graduate. He was alone for a very long time before he came here. Once he found his place here on the team he latched on to me, I mean us, needing guidance. I don't want him to go back to being alone again." The spider pushed his plate away as he appetite was now gone.

"Yuusuke, I can see you care deeply for Onoda-kun but he won't be completely alone once you and the others graduate. He'll have his other first year friends to take the next step with him. Next year he'll get his own Kohai to teach and guide, passing on the knowledge he gained under your care. He might struggle a little at first trying to find his rhythm without you there but he'll do it his own way. Also if I read the scene right he will have Arakita to keep him steady and moving forward."

"You really think that Wolf is what is best for Sakamichi?" a little bit of hope was budding in his heart for the future but he wouldn't acknowledge yet.

"Of course, now stop doubting me. Let's enjoy our time before I have to drive two hours back to home. You are not only my rival but in my heart something more." Toudou gently took the thin elegant hand in his. "I know you are hiding something but I won't ask. I will say that I will always be here for you."

"I know Jinpachi. You always tell me in many ways. My phone is proof of that."

"I just want to make sure you are taking good care of yourself Maki-chan. You can be soon neglectful of your health."

"Who are you my Mother?"

"No, I hope I have a place closer in your heart."

"Sho," Yuusuke smiled and laid a soft kiss upon the Hakone climber's cheek. Maybe he was over thinking things he still had time before he moved to England. He should focus on the here and now or he'll have missed out on time with the people he truly cared about. "Of course you do Jinpachi. I guess worries of tomorrow can wait for now. Let's go enjoy the rest of the festival; Sakamichi will call me if he needs me."

"That's the Spirit Maki-chan! Now come on I want to experience everything with you!" Toudou pulled Yuusuke to his feet and began to pull him back to the festival.

"What about the picnic we have to clean it up!"

"Fine, we'll clean first and then go to the festival." Toudou conceded giving his love a peck on the lips. "Let's hurry!"

"What ever you say my Prince, whatever you say."

 **The End**

A/N: (Sniff, Sniff) This Story has come to an End. Sorry It wasn't Posted Sooner. Right after I posted the last Chapter I came down with Strep throat and then My Family Came to town and Real Life slammed into me hard. But here it is! Finished and done Hope you enjoyed reading it as Much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for Reading and Keep Reviewing. Remember Reviews feed the Muses!


End file.
